Abstract We are requesting funds to purchase a Miltyeni Tyto cell sorting system. This instrument allows investigators to sort cells based on fluorescent markers from transgenes or from cell surface markers in a manner unlike conventional cell sorting systems. A number of technological advancements within this instrument increase the throughput, ease of use, sterility, and cell viability. Currently, neither the research facility at the Oklahoma City VA Medical Center (OKC VAMC) or the affiliated University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center have the ability to perform this type of low pressure cell sorting sample collection. Across cell culture and animal model based research studies the ability to collect specific cellular populations for subsequent culturing, molecular, or biochemical analyses from complex mixtures of cells is critical. Being able to collect specific cell types has great advantages for understanding cellular function in health and disease and how different changes across multiple cell types work in a cell non-autonomous fashion to cause tissue dysfunction and disease. Traditionally, cell sorting techniques require specialized sheath fluids for suspension of cells, high pressure sorting, and complex instruments. A new approach to cell sorting uses microchip cartridges to perform all aspects of cell sorting without using high pressures or specialized sheath fluids. This creates a completely sterile and disposable environment for cell sorting that also treats the cells much more gently, increasing their viability for subsequent culturing or causing less molecular and biochemical changes for subsequent analyses. The Miltyeni Tyto instrument was selected based on the versatility of the instrument to meet the various needs of OKC VAMC investigators. The ability of this system to sort cells for a wide variety of applications including neuroscience, immunology, gastrointestinal and cancer research meets the needs of our varied investigators? research areas. All of the investigators can make use of this cell sorting capabilities to subsequently sub-culture cells, or collect the cells for biochemical and molecular analyses. The ease of use, reduced maintenance, as compared to conventional cell sorters, complete sterility are advantages to core instrumentation used by a variety of groups. Also central to instrument selection was the three integrated lasers which will allow for up to ten parameter sorting of cells. A survey of all VA researchers at OKC VAMC showed a wide variety of researcher will utilize the system. This instrument will be used by five major user and two minor users who have five VA Merit grants funded and two senior career scientist awards as well as a number of future users.